saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Knight Falken
Lord Knight Falken was an important figure in the lore of End War Online. He is the main protagonist of End War Online: Voidwalker. Appearance Falken has short jet black hair and violet eyes. His signature armor incorporated sleek and lightweight platemail that provided protection while upholding Falken's speed and agility. The platemail covered his left shoulder, which also held a dark blue cape that wrapped around his neck and bore a hood. His outfit included lightweight greaves and gauntlets as well, but he sacrificed a great deal of protection in order to uphold is tremendous agility, wearing a simple two-tailed heavy robe over his torso. Background Lord Knight Falken the Voidwalker was one of the four prestigious Lord Knights, known for their extreme power and ability that was unmatched by any other Human in the world. Falken's ability was considered to be the strongest of the four, next to Lord Knight Arafel. He was married to Lord Knight Ciell, and served in the Kingdom of Alteia with her as King Damacus's personal guard. From a young age, Falken showed unique prowess with a blade. At the age of 10, he was inducted into the military academy. Falken quickly stood out in that while his peers mainly used lighter short swords, he immediately favored the heavy two-handed weapons that were nearly as large as he was. He showed the ability to throw around the heavy weight of the weapon without being thrown around himself. Determined to further his abilities with heavy blades, he came across a revelation: why use two hands with the weapon when he could use just one and keep his other arm free? And so it was that Falken began to train himself to use two-handed swords single-handed. Suffering even more injuries in the process, but meeting with remarkable success, Falken ended up developing a unique and powerful style of utilizing his two-handed greatsword with a single hand. Though this would usually result in himself being injured while starting out, with multiple dislocated limbs and torn muscles, he would quickly adapt to the style, and by the age of 14, he would be able to use two handed swords with great prowess single handed. Using this technique, by the time he was set to graduate at the age of 15, he proved his worth and completed his training with the highest honors. Falken would continue training with his unique fighting style, refining it and honing his skill, completing his knightly training and being accepted into the graduation ceremony at the age of 18. During the Knight's Graduation Tournament, where all aspiring Knights would face off to prove their worth, Falken displayed incredible ability that caught the eye of everyone in attendance, including the King himself. The King would send one of his own Lord Knights, Rhyther, in order to challenge the young Knight-to-be. Despite sustaining injuries in the Tournament, Falken managed to put up a decent challenge before being bested by the superior experience and skill of the Lord Knight, though Rhyther took a note of Falken's unique skill and great potential. Falken was easily chosen to ascend to Knighthood, and was even personally chosen by King Damacus himself as a Lord Knight candidate. Falken would participate in several battles in defense of the kingdom afterwards, proving to be a powerful force multiplier in his own right. He displayed courage and skill far beyond what any enemy had seen before, and he quickly made a name for himself on the battlefield among both allies and enemies. Falken would eventually be assigned with a personal blade designed specifically for him and his unique abilities, forged by a Rythulian weaponsmith. The resulting weapon was the Aethecite blade Razgriz, which would become just as well-known as Falken himself. The blade increased his abilities exponentially, the sword being a perfect fit for his unique fighting style and abilities. At the age of 22, just 4 years after becoming a Knight, he was named a Lord Knight by the King in recognition of his great skill and passionate loyalty to his kingdom, becoming the youngest ever to receive the honor. Falken was unique among not only his fellow Lord Knights, but among Humankind, as well as the rest of Creation, in that he had developed a special soulcraft that made him immune to Void. This allowed him to freely traverse Void without any danger to himself, earning him the name of Voidwalker. He was the only person known outside the Void Avatar that was able to do this. During The First Void Insurrection, Falken proved to be an invaluable force against nothingness, as his ability to traverse Void made him the only one in Creation with the ability to directly confront Void, as well as stop the Void Avatar Cyratel and Erebus themselves from causing any more harm. After months of fierce defense, Lord Knight Falken undertook his final mission: to venture deep into Void and defeat the Void Avatar and Erebus. He was successful in doing so, striking down the Void Avatar, but managed only to seal Erebus before his power was completely drained. With his Anima gone, he fell to the Void, and was never heard from again. Personality Falken was honorable and headstrong in his beliefs. When he was young, he was often reckless, taking on challenges that were beyond his ability, but was always optimistic and always smiling. Over the years in Alteia's Legion, however, after taking part in many battles, his personality becomes more refined. He grows wise with experience, and quickly gains a calm and collected demeanor, even in the face of grim odds in battle. In battle, his mere presence on the battlefield was enough to fortify the morale of his brothers in arms, and in his skill in combat and his refusal to be defeated, he naturally rallies others to fight on, even in the face of incredible odds and even after suffering heavy losses. It was due to this that Falken became a legend on the battlefield, and had secured Lord Knight status at the age of just 22, becoming the youngest ever to earn the title. He is extremely devoted to his childhood friends, namely Ciell, Tyrael, and Cyratel, due to the promise the four made with each other when they were children. This promise, the vow that they would always be friends, and would always face any challenge together, would be an essential part of his life even into adulthood. He is torn when Cyratel begins to lose himself to Void, and Falken tries desperately to bring him back to his senses. When Cyratel threatens Falken's life if he got in his way, Falken became distressed, and in the end, when Cyratel lost himself to Void and began to destroy Creation, Falken was hurt deeply by the lifelong bond he shared with his friend being severed. Falken eventually recognizes that his old friend had died long ago, being replaced by a monster. In order to protect Ciell and Tyrael, however, Falken collected himself and stood against his former friend and brother, and prepared himself to strike him down without hesitation when the time came. Abilities Lord Knight Falken was among the greatest Human warriors in Creation, as well as being one of the most powerful individuals known in general. Even as a recruit, he was well known for his skill in battle, and was even able to battle Lord Knight Rhyther after sustaining a heavy injury during the Graduation Tournament, though he lost the match in short order. After becoming a knight and recieving his personal blade, Razgriz, his skills went from deadly to terrifying. He proved to be able to easily outmatch even the most skilled knights known, and only recieved his greatest challenge from Lord Knight Arafel, to whom he had lost only a few sparring matches. His specialized style with his greatsword was renown throughout Eden as a vicious and lethal technique that was near unbeatable. Falken had such expertise with his greatsword that he would use it in one hand with as much finesse as with a lightweight longsword, incorporating multiple acrobatic techniques that mixed together into an incredibly deadly fighting technique that won him many battles. Falken was also extremely skilled with soulcraft, capable of utilizing his Anima mid-combat to assist in his own maneuvering, or to use on their own. He was especially adept at utilizing soulcraft to imbue his weapon with Anima to give it extra power and reach, as well as mastering the art of Soul Force, being particular in the technique in being able to launch it in destructive impacting waves across distances. He was also able to imbue his weapon with Soul Force, adding incredible destructive capability to each and every one of his strikes, as well as using it for traversal, incorporating the technique into his fighting style with great acrobatics. By far, his most distinct ability was his special soulcraft he himself created, which allowed him to freely traverse Void, named Voidwalker, which was what his title was derived from. This soulcraft made him completely immune to the effects of Void, which also allowed him to secure multiple victories against Void on Eden, and eventually defeat the Void Avatar and seal Erebus during The First Void Insurrection. Legacy Lord Knight Falken would be remembered throughout the ages after his time as possibly the most powerful human to ever live, as well as one of the most powerful beings in general. He would forever be remembered as a true and valiant hero, and his service to the kingdom of Alteia would be immortalized with books and statues, as well as the tomb made in his honor. Millennia later, Falken's legacy is still felt in the Void Hunters, who were founded three years after his death in his honor in order to hunt down and destroy Void wherever it may be in Creation. Music Theme Trivia *He is inspired by Artorias the Abysswalker, featured in Dark Souls. Category:Character Category:Ishimura Elite Category:Lord Knight Category:Male Category:Lore Character